AlternateTale
by MagicLemonMan
Summary: In a world where... everything is pretty much the same as here, except everybody has powers. two skeletons as they go on an adventure, kill humans, and, er... interlope with other monsters probably. So far, rated T for mild drug use, minor foul language, and horrible puns. Will be M soon.


Well, shit

Lemon Corner-

Okay. Seriously. I am disappointed. I had a poll, and quite literally NOBODY voted on it. It doesn't seem like too much to ask. It's just a little thing at the top of my profile. Oh well. Okay, I'm starting a chapter, and it has been less than a month. Today, I m trying something different. I am taking a swing at Undertale, the game where you like playing it, and most people hate the Fandom. Welp. I'm part or this community. I'm not gonna go on a rant about how awesome Undertale is, buuuuuuut if you want to, go watch somebody play it, or, better yet, play it , I am doing something I have never rely done before. You'll notice that I always write oneshots, but that all changes today. Today, I am writing... a story! Dun dun duuuuun. Insane, I know, but this may turn out well, it may turn out horribly. I just don't know. In other words, get ready for my half-ass attempt at a plot! Also, I wanted to draw attention to one of my favorite stories of all time, under tail, which helped to inspire this story. Let's just get on with it.

Damion arrived home with a bottle of booz in one hand, and what looked like a crucified stuffed animal in the other. "I'm not even gonna ask." Indie muttered as she lead her brother to the couch. The twins lived in a two-story house. The home wasn't too big, but it managed to fit two people comfortably. Indie sat beside her twin on the stained, red couch, and turned on the news. The news woman was currently reviewing a story about a puppy finding it's lost owner. Indie wasn't interested, being more of a cat person. She glanced over at her barely awake sibling. He looked terrible. His normal black hoodie was stained (probably from beer), and his head was rolled back (also, probably from beer). He was drooling a bit out of the right side of his mouth, and his jawbone was hanging on from one side. Several ribs were bent at odd angles, and his femur looked pretty broken. But she wasn't a doctor. She was only a concerned sister. Damion had been coming home like this a lot recently. Sometimes his skull was bent strangely, and sometimes he was missing a few teeth. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, as Cat, their cat, sat one her lap. She smiled down at the feline as it stretched out, opening it's mouth into a small yawn, proceeding to curl it's orange, striped body into a neat little ball. They had found Cat soon after they moved in as twelve year olds, and her brother had had the amazing idea of naming him Cat. Indie shook her head, smiling a little, before turning her attention back on her brother. She was pretty sure she could lift him, but Cat wasn't exactly doing her any favors. She pondered this problem. She thought about picking it up, but decided not to, she didn't want to interrupt it's slumber. She decided to pull an Indiana Jones, and picked up a cushion. This had to be executed perfectly, she moved herself to the side just as she slid the cushion underneath the cat. She stood up tall and admired her work. She didn't realize the problem until it was too late, the cat had already fallen off and on to the floor, somehow managing to stay on its feet. It hissed at Indie, and darted behind the rock collection that sat on their sill. Indie could only sigh as she lifted her brother, nearly breaking a few bones in the process. Man, she needed to get more calcium. She proceeded to cross her wooden floor all the way to the kitchen, and she began to climb the stairs. On the last step, she caught her toe on the edge, and started tipping backwards. She fell until she was at a 70 degree angle, and caught herself with her magic just in time. Propelling herself back up, she accomplished her task. Staying in her brothers room, she was thinking. Her brother had always been there for her, he had been the one who had fed them, stealing from the merchants, and every now and then earning an honest couple pennies. He would read to her, and sometimes tuck her in. She had gone to him when she needed comforting, and yet here they were, in almost the exact opposite predicament. Indie sighed. She went back to her bedroom across the hall, and flopped down, flipping through a couple channels before falling asleep.

Trees

Only trees

Everywhere, trees

No matter where she looked there were more trees

A dark form appeared in the shadows

"Where are you..?"

It's voice was a singsong, melodic sound, and yet she knew it was evil

Darkness

Closing in on her

Trees being replaced by black shapes

It came faster and faster, until

"I found you..."

Only darkness

Indie awoke in a cold sweat.

Alright, that dream sequence was strange, but I managed to get a chapter out of the way. Go ahead, hate on me, but I like Undertale. No, I will not give you a bad time (hehe) if you dislike it. Go ahead, hate on me if you want. Review button is somewhere down around here.

Thanks for reading!

Stay Sour,

MagicLemonMan


End file.
